criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drown One's Sorrows
Drown One's Sorrows is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fiftieth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and tenth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Granite Meadow. Plot After the team discovered about an assassin in Granite Meadow, Chief Flanagan told the player and April Moore that a murder had occurred in a small village in Granite Meadow. There, they found sister of the deceased Deklan Tremaine and town local Aurora Tremaine, drowned to death in the village well. Afterward, they suspected the victim's fiancé and village architect Nicko Willingham in the murder before they discovered that Aurora worked at the local post office. They then found clues to suspect inventor Wyatt Hunt, who was assisting in providing the village power and Osborne family gentlewoman Floriana Osborne, who was running the biggest tourist spot network in the district. Soon after, they were informed by police sketch artist Ryan O'Malley that he had overheard someone talking about the victim. After they interrogated Ryan about knowing the victim, he confessed that they were friends after he met her a few months ago. They then found Ryan's lost sketch pad in the town's main street to uncover another suspect, politics professor Urgence Farrington, who they learned had taught the victim everything about politics. They then found that the victim's extreme views on politics soured her friendship with Wyatt and that her grief about her brother's death nearly drove her to break up with Nicko despite what he did for her. Soon after, they were informed that children were about to tread all over the street, possibly destroying evidence. After they were able to stop the children and promise to them that they would allow them to play after the murder was solved, they found enough clues to incriminate Nicko as the one who killed Aurora. Nicko initially refused the accusations against him for killing his fiancée, however when April and the player confronted him with the evidence, he cracked and confessed to killing Aurora. He then told them that his fiancée didn’t care about what he wanted and that she constantly controlled his life. He then told the detectives that Aurora never cared about his personal dreams, telling them that when he got a letter that allowed him the chance to become a famous ship captain for a cruise, Aurora showed her ungratefulness by telling him that he would regret leaving his home and family. He then later learned when he had packed for the job that someone else had taken his job. Soon after he then found out that someone had written to the company, declining the job offer he had received. Suspecting that Aurora had a hand in it, he confronted her about it and she wept, telling him that she didn't want him to go. Nicko then attempted to break up with Aurora and she refused as she told him that she was carrying his child. Nicko then snapped, knocked Aurora out and drowned her. Despite Nicko's confession, April recalled that Alexandre never mentioned the victim being pregnant, meaning Aurora lied to keep her fiancé with her. They then sent Nicko to trial, where Judge South gave Nicko thirty years in prison for the murder of Aurora Tremaine. After the trial, Ryan came to the blimp in a panic, prompting April and the player to question him about what was going on. He then revealed that he had seen a poster in the town's street that looked familiar and he decided to inform the team so they could further investigate. They then headed to the street where they discovered a poster that portrayed the deceased Deklan Tremaine on it, signed by two Ms as initials. They then sent the poster to their archivist Valerie, who revealed that the two initials could've referred to the assassin as the photo was taken in the same meadow where he was killed previously. She then also revealed that there was fingerprints on the poster that belonged to Stonemoor's most famed journalist Molly Hooper, who had been involved in a few of their investigations, even helping the team uncover a serial killer back in Rose Petal Avenue. They then headed to interrogate Molly about her fingerprints on Deklan's poster in her journalist office. Molly then told them that she had no involvement in Deklan's killing or the assassin, however when April showed her the poster, she recognized the initials and told them that she had a theory that could help them further their investigation. She then revealed that the two initialized Ms were mot likely referencing to a serial killer who roamed the district of Granite Meadow 16 years ago, nicknamed the Mountain Murderer. She then said that since the serial killer was discovered all those years ago, the assassin must've taken on the serial killer's aliases with their own murder method and motive for their killings. She then told them that she had left a few videotapes about her adventures in the post office. They then investigated the post office and found a videotape before Valerie analyzed the tape and revealed that her husband Spencer was in the tapes. They then questioned Spencer, who told them that he and Molly had an adventure to search for the Mountain Murderer all those years, however he did not remember the adventure's events aside the beginning due to it happening sixteen years ago. Meanwhile, Valentina and the player helped Floriana rescue Urgence after he fell into the village well. After all the events, Chief Flanagan told the team that they would have to uncover more of Molly and Spencer's serial killer hunting tale while uncovering the present day Mountain Murderer's motive for killing Deklan and prevent any further deaths. Sixteen years ago, in the blustery winter snow of Granite Meadow, a 28 year old Spencer Ashworth and a 20 year old Molly Hooper were packing up, ready to venture and search for the Mountain Murderer serial killer that they had been looking for. They then snapped their backpacks shut, pulled out their video cameras before Spencer looked back at his companion, asking if she was ready to start the story. She then nodded as Spencer pressed play on his camera, a click and a whir starting their tale into the hunt for the 2004 Mountain Murderer. Summary Victim *'Aurora Tremaine' (found by a well, drowned to death) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Nicko Willingham' Suspects Profile *The suspect goes sailing *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect uses hazel water Appearance *The suspect wears black clothing Profile *The suspect goes sailing *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect uses hazel water Appearance *The suspect wears black clothing Profile *The suspect goes sailing *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect uses hazel water Profile *The suspect goes sailing *The suspect drinks champagne *The suspect uses hazel water Appearance *The suspect wears black clothing Profile *The suspect goes sailing *The suspect drinks champagne Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer goes sailing. *The killer drinks champagne. *The killer uses hazel water. *The killer wears black clothing. *The killer is at least 30 years old. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Peaceful Village. (Clues: Victim's Body, Rope Spool, Locked Box; Murder Weapon Found: Drowning) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Engagement Rings; New Suspect: Nicko Willingham) *Question Nicko about his fiancée's death. (New Crime Scene: Post Office) *Investigate Post Office. (Clues: Drawer, Torn Pieces) *Examine Drawer. (Result: Faded Log) *Examine Faded Log. (Result: Logged Information; New Suspect: Wyatt Hunt) *Ask Wyatt about using the victim's services before her death. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Tourist Brochure; New Suspect: Floriana Osborne) *Question Floriana about if she knew the victim. *Examine Rope Spool. (Result: Sticky Liquid) *Analyze Sticky Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks champagne) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer goes sailing) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See what Ryan O'Malley has discovered. (Attribute: Ryan goes sailing; New Crime Scene: Town Street) *Investigate Town Street. (Result: Faded Notepad, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Notepad. (Result: Ryan's Drawing Revealed) *Examine Ryan's Drawing. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Urgence Farrington) *Question Urgence about mentioning the victim. (Attribute: Urgence drinks champagne) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Bucket) *Analyze Bloody Bucket. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hazel water; New Crime Scene: Post Office Counter) *Investigate Post Office Counter. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Vase) *Analyze Vase. (09:00:00) *Question Nicko about the smashed wedding vase. (Attribute: Nicko uses hazel water, drinks champagne and goes sailing) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Clues: Carved Message Substance Vacuumed) *Examine Strange Substance. (Result: Cement Dust Revealed) *Question Wyatt about his message on the jacket. (Attribute: Wyatt uses hazel water, drinks champagne and goes sailing) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Street Playground. (Clues: Locked Crate, Torn Pieces, Faded Yearbook) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Drawing of Victim) *Question Ryan about the drawing. (Attribute: Ryan drinks champagne and drinks hazel water) *Examine Faded Yearbook. (Result: Student Notes) *Interrogate Urgence about the victim's tardiness. (Attribute: Urgence goes sailing) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Letters) *Analyze Letters. (09:00:00; Floriana goes sailing) *Question Floriana about the victim's letters. (Attribute: Floriana uses hazel water and drinks champagne) *Investigate Village Well. (Clues: Bucket of Fish Remains, Victim's Neckerchief) *Examine Fish Remains. (Result: Winch) *Analyze Winch. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Neckerchief. (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is at least 30 years old) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to By the Assassin's Clutches (2/6). (No stars) By the Assassin's Clutches (2/6) *See what Ryan O'Malley has spotted in the town street. *Investigate Town Street. (Clue: Faded Poster) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster of Deklan) *Analyze Poster of Deklan. (03:00:00) *Question Molly Hooper on her fingerprints on the poster. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Post Office. (Clue: Locked Mailbox) *Examine Locked Mailbox. (Result: Mailbox Unlocked) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Molly's Videotape Found) *Analyze Molly's Videotape. (06:00:00) *Question Spencer about searching for a serial killer all those years ago. (Reward: Burger) *See what Floriana needed help with. *Investigate Peaceful Village. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Rope Box Unlocked) *Rescue Urgence after falling into the well. (Reward: Waterlogged Face) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning that someone is drinking alcohol to forget something sad or upsetting that has occurred to them. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Granite Meadow